Ownership of firearms and personal defense weapons is on the rise. Many individuals own several handguns. The term handguns as used herein includes handguns, revolvers, Tasers, pistols, stun guns, and the like effective for protection. When not in use, handguns are often stored in a gun safe or locker. Handguns are often laid on their side, which takes up valuable shelf space in the gun safe, and renders handguns vulnerable to being scratched and damaged. This can also be unsafe as handguns can get mixed in with other firearms and items stored in the safe.
Accordingly, what is needed is a holster assembly for storing a handgun that more efficiently uses the available space in a gun safe and that protects the handgun from damage. It would also be desirable for such a holster assembly to be durable, yet capable of being manufactured cost effectively.